


Sleeping on the Floor

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Series: Femslash Fic Bonanza [4]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Femslash February, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having both left Ohtori, Utena and Anthy have reunited and are now navigating the woes of eating takeout on the floor of Utena's empty apartment and trying to figure out their relationship. Thanks to tumblr user ijustlurkhere for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for an anthy/utena prompt on tumblr and ijustlurkhere gave me a great one about anthy and utena eating takeout on the floor of Utena's apartment post-Ohtori and trying not to talk about their feelings! And so here we are! Thanks!

Utena should have known better than to give Anthy the keys and let Anthy enter the apartment ahead of her while she went to get the food. As soon as she came in, toddling under the weight of all the takeout, she found Anthy on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. Where had that sponge even come from? Where had she been carrying her kerchief? 

Utena placed the food on the floor and grabbed Anthy’s shoulder. “Himemiya! Stop! I know it’s dirty but I’ll clean it myself later! You don’t have to!”

"It’s really no problem, it will just take a minute…"

"I just want us to relax and eat tonight."

"Oh!" Anthy straightened up. "Should I make some shaved ice?"

Utena pointed at the food on the floor. “I bought takeout,remember?”

"Right…" Anthy said, setting the sponge to the side. "I’m sorry."

"You don’t have to apologize," Utena sighed, sitting down crosslegged and handing her the rice. "But we’re not… _there_  anymore. We’re free. You don’t have to do anything for me. This is my apartment and I’ll clean it.”

"Yes…" Anthy said again softly, taking apart her chopsticks.

They ate silently for a few minutes. 

"Um…sorry we have to sit on the floor. I haven’t gotten any furniture yet. And yeah, it is pretty dirty…"

"It’s fine," Anthy said quickly. "I wasn’t trying to insult you or anything by cleaning, Utena-sa-…Utena. It’s just…" she sighed. "Here in the "real world"…I’m normal and…cleaning is really the only skill I have, so, I suppose I just wanted to…"

"That’s nonsense!" Utena interrupted. "You’re good at lots of things! You garden and you’re great with animals and…not being the Rose Bride anymore doesn’t mean you’re not special okay?"

She snapped her mouth shut. She hadn’t really directly mentioned the Rose Bride thing since they’d reunited. She hadn’t really wanted to get into…what had happened….yet.

Anthy looked down at her food “Thank you.”

Utena sighed. “I wasn’t trying to say you can’t clean or anything. I just really don’t want you to feel like you have to take care of me. Or anybody. You’re free to be your own person now.”

"Oh," Anthy said softly. Her chopsticks trembled a little in her fingers, her free hand clenched, wadding up her skirt. "Well, I-I feel the same…If you feel like…you have to be there for me to rely on…I can adjust to the world on my own. You…don’t have to take care of me. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I can leave you alone if-"

"No, that’s not what I meant!" Utena said, leaning forward and placing her hand over Anthy’s clenched fist. "Himemiya, I love you."

Anthy dropped her chopsticks, her eyes wide. Utena felt a little hot under the collar, but she continued. “I meant what I said back then…I only ever felt happy when I was with you…look, I know it will be a hard road…and we have lot to work out. We’ll have to be careful with each other. But I want to be with you, for as long as possible. If you’re willing.”

Anthy blinked, her mouth trembling a little. She unclenched her hand and turned it over to hold Utena’s. “I feel the same way.” She smiled at Utena, not her vacant eyed Rose Bride smile, but a real smile that crinkled up her face.

Utena grinned back. “Where are you staying right now?”

"An inn."

"Well, you can stay over here, at least for tonight, if you want. I mean, if you don’t mind sleeping on the floor…"

"I will if I can clean that floor first."

"All right, all right, just let me help you…."

That night, they fell asleep holding hands once more.


End file.
